


Insatiable

by Walker98



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Dark Character, F/M, Mind Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 17:05:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19398580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walker98/pseuds/Walker98
Summary: Locked in the containment pod, with their deranged other selves outside, Fitz and Simmons face the final truth about themselves and how they feel about each other. From episode 6 of season 6 - Inescapable.





	Insatiable

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of a scene/gap filler for the episode Inescapable in season 6. I'm pushing the T rating on the bottom part of the story, so you've been warned.

"All my damage comes from you!"

"Well, all my pain comes from you!"

Jemma Simmons's and Leopold Fitz's twin shouts of rage and hurt echoed around the white walls of the tiny containment module. Driven here by Fitz's deranged Doctor and Simmon's out of control ID, these walls were their sanctuary from their nightmare selves. It was also their prison. For now, all they had in here was each other. And as water poured in, this box was very likely going to be their tomb. But these realities matter little, for this moment all there was in the small space was their fury.

With her hands balled into fists, soaking in the ever-rising water, Simmons screamed at Fitz, "And I'm allowed to want to save you!"

"I'll save you every time, or I'll die trying! I don't care!" roared Fit, his expression contorted in rage as sloshed towards her.

Pushing herself right into his face, Simmons thundered back, "Me too! Because I love you!"

"Well, I love you too!" bellowed Fitz, now just inches from Jemma.

All of this was in their mind. Joined together by the Chronicoms' technology, everything in this prison had played out as the aliens sought the key to time travel. For Fitz and Simmons, it had been nothing but hell. Memories of their parts swirled together as Jemma was forced to show Leo the fate of his paradox created duplicate. It had led to their darkest selves being unleashed and chasing them through their memories. Truths uncovered had led to all their pent-up anger and hate finally exposed in a small little white box surrounded by empty darkness. And yet there was one final truth to this place. A crucible that burnt away everything until one thing remained – that more than life itself, they loved each other.

"Then why are we yelling!?" cried Simmons as her voice ran raw with emotion.

"I don't know!" came Fitz's shouted reply over the sound of the water gushing in from the ceiling.

Then, like it had never been, the water filling the cube stopped and vanished. It grew very quiet. The only sound was their panting breaths.

"I'm exhausted," moaned Simmons. She leaned against the wall, completely drained. Fitz was similarly spent, but he forced himself to the containment module's window to peer into the outside. The water spilling might have disappeared, but everything was still damp. He wiped away at the condensation on the glass and stared out into the inky blackness. His well-dressed doppelganger was nowhere to be seen. Neither was the crazed version of Simmons. But he was sure they were not gone.

"We're going to have to face those things out there," he told Jemma. "We might actually die trying."

She smiled at him and held out her hand. Such a simple thing, but it meant so much to Fitz. He took her offer, and their hands squeezed tight.

"Unstoppable together?" asked Simmons. Her face with both joy and trepidation as they prepared to face the worst parts of themselves.

Fitz nodded and opened the door. They stepped out into the shadowy darkness, ready to face nearly anything their counterparts might bring. Or so they thought. Just a handful of feet from the containment module, Id Simmons and Doctor Leopold Fitz wrestled and groped against each other as their mouths hungrily sought the caress of the other's mouth.

"What...The...Hell!?" came Fitz's surprising question as he watched the psycho version of Simmons run her dirty hands through his counterpart's neatly styled hair.

"Okay…" came Simmon's unsteady answer as she watched the tyrannical form of Fitz run his hands under the rags that made up her dark side's clothing. They probed and caressed over her Id's body. A moan escaped from her disheveled form.

"Ah, okay?" breathed Simmons as she could not believe what she was seeing.

Beside her, Fitz shook his head, similarly unable to comprehend the two fondling doppelgangers. "This is abso….Whoa!" he cut himself off as Dark-Jemma threw Evil-Leo to the ground and straddled his body. All the while moaning like a banshee.

Clothes were soon being ripped and flesh pressed against flesh. "Oh wow…" he said in a whisper as their counter-selves began to thrust against each other. Moans were replaced by gasps of lusty pleasure. And sometimes teeth as Dark-Jemma bit Leopold on his shoulder hard enough to draw blood.

Simmons wanted to look away. She tried to cover her eyes, but it was impossible. It was like trying to turn away from the most bizarre, disturbing, and lustful train wreck she had ever seen. Her hand lowered as she watched her other half grind her body against her lover.

Fitz's head was cocked to the side as he gazed on the moaning couple. His eyes widened again as he saw Leopold apply his fingers into places on Simmons Id's body he would never have dreamed of doing. As he saw the other Simmons moan in pleasure from the results, he managed to look to his Jemma and say, "Didn't know you liked that."

Simmons gave a mild shrug of her shoulders. "Didn't know you'd do that."

While the couple moaned and thrust on the bare ground, Fitz looked to Simmons, his face drawn in utter bafflement. "What are we going to do?

"They are us," said Simmons after a long moment. "As much as we try to deny it or push them away, all that anger and vengeance that makes them up and we had towards each other is a part of us."

More moaning came from their counterparts. "It looks like they've made up and…um buried the hatched," observed Fitz.

"Just as we have," replied Simmons.

Then, just as before with the water pouring into the sealed container, or as a dozen other changes that had shifted in this mind prison, everything disappeared. And it was just Fitz and Simmons. Because that was all there had ever really been here. Only the two of them.

Still straddling the half-naked Fitz, Simmons pressed against him. Felt him inside her. Felt the rush of joy at their joining. Feeling utterly uninhibited, she tipped her head back and let out a breathy groan of pleasure.

"Dirty girl," came Fitz's rough words from beneath her. She looked down to see him. His hair was a straggled mess, sweat clung to his face and neck, but there was still a part of him that was the cold and unrelenting Doctor of the Framework. Yet not his eyes. This Leopold Fitz's gaze was kind and loving.

"You know it," she growled in a half whisper as she leaned back down to kiss him full on the mouth.

As their kiss broke, they were quickly back to their frenzied rutting. Despite being in a near state of complete bliss, Fitz managed to wheeze out, "We still…uhhh…. need to find a way…out of…here…"

"After…" whimpered Simmons. What little clothing she was still wearing, a mix of her jeans as normal Jemma and the rags of Dark-Jemma she cast away. Pulling Fitz to her, she reveled in feeling his body against hers.

Fitz, not wanting to remain so passive in their coupling, grabbed hold of her by her hips and flipped her over. He discarded the rest of his tattered clothes. Now on her back, she drew him in. Let him take control as a rush of pure please raced through her body as he pressed into her.

"So…" huffed Fitz as they ground together, "this is us making peace….with our dark sides?"

"We're doing…ohhhh…a bit more than making peace," came Simmon's breathless response.

"Just as long as…no more…bone knives to my…internal organs" grunted Fitz.

In response, Simmons reached around his neck with her arms and yanked his head to the left to kiss and lick at his exposed skin. Then the caresses of her lips turned to a playful bite on his skin. His eyes nearly rolled into the back of his skull.

"Promise," she hissed as she nipped at his earlobe.

"Appropriate safeguards are…. required," panted Fitz. He struggled to get the words out as their mutual pace quickened. "Like restraints…and chains…."

"Promise?" came Simmons's single word again, this time as a question.

Further coherent sounds from either one of them were fast becoming impossible. They held on to each other as tightly as they could. As the world would once again try to rip them apart. But they were together, and they were unstoppable. Their cries grew frantic and then like tidal wave racing towards the shore they reached their peak. They crashed into a heap, gasping for air and still shaking in pleasure.

For a long while they lay together, sweat-soaked and panting. No words from either one. None were needed. Simmons lay nestled against Fitz's shoulder while his hands played idly through her damp hair. They nuzzled and kissed a few times. Layed still and just listened to each other breathe.

After who knew how much time, Simmons finally spoke to a though running around in her mind. She had to clear her throat more once, she more than a little hoarse. "The Chronicoms can see everything we do here, right?"

"Think so," said Fitz.

"Well we just gave them one helluva show," grimaced Simmons.

Fitz laughed. "Well, they are robots. If Enoch is any indication, they're almost like children. They might see the whole thing as educational."

Simmons smiled into Fitz's chest. "I found it educational as well." However, a sobering thought pulled on her, and her smile dropped off. "But they're children with advanced technology, weapons, utterly ruthless, and they want time travel technology."

"I know," said Fitz without answering Simmons unsaid question. They could not give the Chronicoms the ability to travel through time. Far too dangerous. Drawing himself to a sitting position, he held Simmons close. What they had been wearing had been ripped to shreds. It lay about them in untidy heaps. But in this mental cage, it was merely a matter of willing new clothes into existence. With a bit of concentration, their clothes were back and whole again.

"Come on," said Fitz to Simmons as they dressed, "let's find a way out of here."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> A little story idea that came to me after watching the latest episode. I've always been a fan of Fitz and Simmons and wish the writers would give those two lovers a break. I wish I had time to write more, but I've been very busy. Hopefully, I can get back to some of my other writing soon. As always, read, review, and enjoy.
> 
> -Walker


End file.
